


Monster

by splinterfranxx



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime), New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, danganronpa - Freeform, darling in the franxx xover, ditf trash, i dont actually ship this, mild nudity, pregame kaede mixed with zero two, rantaro mixed with hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splinterfranxx/pseuds/splinterfranxx
Summary: What would you do if you met a girl with horns?An alternate retelling of the first episode of Darling in the Franxx, except crossed over with Danganronpa.Cross posted on Amino.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 39





	Monster

“The Jian is known as the ‘bird who shares wings,’ as it only possesses one wing. Unless it finds a partner to lean on, it is incapable of flight. It is a flawed, imperfect creature.” 

“But for some reason…”

“But for some reason-”

“I found its way of life...profoundly beautiful.”

__

High above the Parasite living quarters of Plantation 13, Rantaro Amami watched as a transport plane began its descent past the dome structure of the main section of the plantation. He idly wondered of its contents, but, after receiving a summons from Kokichi, opted to retreat further into the forest surrounding Cerasus. The last thing he needed was to see his squad, if he could even consider himself part of them.

Upon beginning his trek, he heard a loud thump near the glass dome, and opted to take a closer look. What greeted him as he discovered the source of the noise was a bird; the animal had hit the glass while flying and had at least drawn blood, at most broken a wing. However, when he bent down to assist him, the bird flew away.

“I guess he’s ok.” Rantaro exhaled. His communicator beeped again. Kokichi was determined to stop his brooding, apparently. He sighed, wishing he could find any escape from the prison he found himself caged in.

”Wait, prison? Cage?” Rantaro screamed. His head had suddenly throbbed as if a klaxosaur had charged into his cranium; his brain raged as if something within himself had forcibly put down the notion that his current situation was anything but the most pleasant, rewarding thing ever. Within the assault on his brain, strange images began to take form. They were merely flashes, yet they filled Rantaro with a sense of familiarity, nostalgia, and, through the fog of his pain, an ever-present sensation of longing. 

A girl, with long, blonde hair the color of the shining sun.

A boy, with light green hair to match his eyes staring into her sakura-pink orbs.

The proud, defiant blood-red horns that crowned her head.

__

“I wanna take a bath.” Kaede uttered to no one in particular. God, she wished she could be out of this dumb transport plane and in the ocean, or, at the very least, adding to her kill count. She couldn’t understand why Doctor Shirogane was so particularly gung-ho about this particular plantation and its squad ceremony. It was the same old thing every time- the wide-eyed and bushy-tailed Parasites almost frothing at the mouth at the prospect of Papakuma needing their help to take down the Klaxosaur scourge, all the lifeless adults and holographic, prerecorded APE officials clapping and cheering, only for the squad of that plantation to be wiped out within a few months. A new group would be chosen from the garden, and the cycle would repeat. 

“Show some self-restraint. We’ll be landing shortly.” The Doctor berated. “And don’t bother 081 either. He needs rest. Just sit quietly until we land.”

‘Oh right. Him.’ Kaede thought with not so hidden annoyance. She glanced over to her so-called partner, watching his labored breathing and examining the cast on his arm and brace on his neck. The next ride was his third and final one. ‘What a wretched state. I wonder how he feels, knowing that he’s one klaxosaur away from death?’ Kaede pondered.

With a flash of the green-haired boy through her mind, her thoughts tore from the fodder sitting behind her to the prospect of swimming in an ocean. Or, better, swimming in an ocean as a human, with him, without her ugly horns and ugly teeth and ugly eye markings. Oh, how she longed to be with him, the one who occupied her thoughts at all times, gave her the will to fight, and who helped her get through the poking and prodding of needles during examinations or the dying gasps of her partners or the screams of terror as yet another died and another and anotherandanotherandanoth-

Forcibly wrenching her mind from the dark place it had found itself, Kaede inquired, “Does Plantation 13 have an ocean?” though she already knew the answer. All the plantations were the same, she knew that.

“I don’t believe so, but you can take a shower once we’ve landed.” Kirumi replied.

Ah, so she finally decided to pipe up. Kirumi, or Nana as all the children called her, was to become caretaker of the new Parasites and was attending the ceremony with them, hence why she was travelling with them. Frankly, to Kaede, her input was neither wanted or needed on this particular inquiry.

“I wanna swim in some clear ocean water.” Kaede grumbled. As she said that, the pilot announced their descent into Plantation 13. Looking out the window, Kaede spotted the object of her infatuation. A lake was, in fact, present in the Mistilteinn portion of the behemoth living space.

“Ooh, found one.”

__

In his quest to get away from the incessant ache in his brain, as well as avoid any contact with his squad or Kokichi, Rantaro found himself stumbling through the forest surrounding the Parasite housing. Eventually, wandering further than he had ever explored in the area, he came across a clearing and a sparkling, crystal-blue lake. While in awe of the place he had discovered, Rantaro wasn’t too enamored with the surroundings to not notice the clothes stacked neatly on a log near the lake’s edge.

“What is this? A Parasite uniform? It’s not any color I’ve-” Rantaro paused as he noticed the panties and bra in a separate stack next to the uniform. Turning pinker than the color of the underwear, Rantaro spun around in his embarrassment, looking out towards the center of the lake. A figure was quite clearly swimming around the lake, and, if this particular Parasite had those sorts of clothes…

Rantaro quickly covered his eyes, not wanting to bridge the already very fragile modesty the mysterious girl had by catching a glimpse at the wrong time.

Alas, the beautiful scenery and his own hormones betrayed him, as he quickly spread his fingers to take another peek. But, the girl was no longer visible on the surface of the water. He waited in quiet contemplation for her to resurface. And waited. And waited.

“Oh no! She’s drowning! I have to save her!” Rantaro yelled as he leapt into the water, his survivalist instincts kicking in.

However, Rantaro was met with a sight that would be forever ingrained into his memory.

With a splash of water, the girl jumped out of the lake, fish held regally in her mouth, naked as the day she was born. Rantaro stopped, transfixed by the sight of her. Between her two, piercing pink eyes, silky blonde hair, and two red, alluring horns atop her head, plus the fact that she was naked, Rantaro could not stop himself from staring. The girl stared back, fish wriggling and eyes piercing his soul.

Suddenly, Rantaro came back to reality, realizing the position he was in, “Oh, I’m so sorry! I thought you were drowning!”

“Did you now? The way you were staring, I thought you wanted to swim too. It feels nice.” The girl finally spoke.

“Um. I’m good. I don’t really feel like swimming anyway.” Rantaro replied. Realizing she was still naked, Rantaro inquired, “Uh, but, could you put some clothes on?”

The girl eyed him for a second before moving out of the water over to where she had put her clothes, beginning to redress herself. “Are you a Parasite?” she asked, “Do you pilot?”

“I can’t pilot. I no longer have the ability.” Rantaro growled. “And what’s worse? I dragged my partner down with me.” He stared at the lake in front of him, memories of his first partner, Angie, and how they had failed to become official Parasites.

How they had failed to become worth anything.

“Huh. So you’re just like me. I’m always alone too, thanks to these ugly scars.” She gestured to her horns, which sparkled in the sunlight. She then finished dressing, topping her outfit off with a strange headband that clicked into place atop her horns. “Listen, I don’t know what you came from, but, while you were talking about piloting, you had this look in your eyes. Like nothing would stop you, not even fate, from achieving your goals.”

The girl smirked as she came closer to Rantaro, stopping as she towered over his sitting form. “It made my heart race,” she said as she leaned down. “If you don’t have a place for yourself, find one. If you don’t know the rhythm of your life, write one. If you don’t have a partner, find one. And if you can’t…”

The girl suddenly tackled him forward into the water, “TAKE ONE!” She quickly licked a line up Rantaro’s cheek, seeming to contemplate the taste. Rantaro simply stared at the girl on top of him, unable to comprehend her actions. “I like your taste. It bites and lingers on the tongue. It tastes of adventure, of leadership, of failure. The taste of danger.”

All of a sudden, the girl stood up, extending a hand out to Rantaro. “Your ability is probably still there, just lying dormant. I could awaken it for you. Besides, it’s nice you weren’t frightened by my horns,” the girl said with a small smile gracing her features.

A sudden rustling in the bushes alerted the girl however, the smile on her face quickly turning to a scowl, as she stated “Looks like time’s up.” Out stepped a black-haired, pale man tailed by multiple faceless guards. Her annoyance grew as he advanced, bringing with him a hat that matched his own and placed it atop her head. The hat completely obscured her ruby protrusions from view. 

“What are you doing out here? Fraternizing with a Parasite cadet? We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” The strange man stated. Upon further inspection, he looked almost as if he was ringing death’s door. His arm was in a sling, he looked sickly pale, and his eyes were almost lifeless.

“Why do you care? The ceremony doesn’t start till tomorrow.” The girl responded in kind.

“As your partner, you running off means I suffer for it.” He finally turned to address Rantaro, “You cadets should all be back in your boarding house. Return there at once.” The guards flanking the strange Parasite moved in to escort Rantaro back.

Rantaro turned towards the strange girl, already starting to march off with the black-haired Parasite. “Wait! Before you go, what’s your name?”

“Names? Do we Parasites even have those?” She paused. “Well, my code is 002, but everyone calls me Kaede. Do you have one?”

“I’m, uh, code 016, but I go by Rantaro.”

“Rantaro, you certainly are an interesting one.” She smiled as she walked away with her partner.

Rantaro turned from her retreating form to see the bird from earlier, bloody and still. He thought to himself, ‘I know now. A flightless bird has nowhere to go.’

__

“Is that dickweed Rantaro really leaving?” Miu loudly asked.

“Unfortunately, I think so. He hasn’t responded to Kokichi’s messages all day, and as soon as he got back to the house he just stalked up to their room and shut the door. It really sucks though.” Himiko sighed.

“He was given special permission to stay right? Even though Angie had to leave? Why isn’t he taking the offer?” Tenko pondered.

“I think he’s showing some integrity. He knows that a Parasite that can’t pilot has no place in a Plantation.” Ryoma added.

“Where do you think he’ll go guys? I never saw a child return to the Garden after deployment. And he surely won’t just become an adult, right?” Kaito theorized.

“I sure hope he finds what he’s searching for, wherever he ends up.” Kiibo reflected.

Kokichi cut in, “I just got word. The stupid bonehead is leaving. Kirumi and Korekiyo just confirmed it.” His eyes drooped to the ground and a deep frown marred his face.

“Hey, don’t start moping Kokichi. We have our own problems to deal with today. Just focus on the ceremony and we’ll deal with Rantaro later.” Himiko flashed a big smile towards Kokichi.

A small blush soon replaced the previous frown on Kokichi’s face as he looked up at Himiko. “You’re right Himiko. Thanks for setting me straight.”

Kokichi’s communicator then let out a loud beep, and a recorded message from Kirumi played aloud for the children to hear. The Parasites stood at attention upon hearing their caretaker’s voice.

“Kids, you’re to dress in your formal attire and be outside the house no later than 1300 hours. I’ll then come retrieve you and escort you to the ceremony. Immediately afterwards, you are to head to the dressing rooms and put on your suits for the startup ritual. That is all.” Kirumi commanded.

“Right.”

Atop Plantation 13 stood the Franxx Strelizia, a white mech with gold and red accents said to represent the bird of paradise, wielding a large spear referred to as ‘Queen Pike’. Upon its faceplate sat a bored Kaede, stark red Parasite suit hugging her frame, observing the affair proceed just as all the previous had, like clockwork. Slightly below her stood Rantaro and Angie, the shiny exterior of their transports to the Garden reflecting their forlorn expressions. Even farther below, the soon-to-be official Parasites of the Plantation stood in their Franxx pairs, all but Kokichi listening intently to “PapaKuma”’s speech. The boy was still hung up on Rantaro’s absence, but had to put on a brave face for Himiko.

“Rantaro, Angie thinks you should have stayed. She doesn’t care if it’s favoritism. After all, Atua would’ve undoubtedly commanded her to stay if she had the choice.”

Rantaro stayed silent as he listened to the depressurized air hiss out of the transport unit as its door rattled open. Angie stepped inside, tears threatening to fall down her face.

“Angie...really regrets having you as a partner. But she knows that you have potential. She knows that you can’t just run away from this. So, take these things. She doesn’t need them anymore.” Angie threw her suitcase of Parasite belongings at Rantaro, the “code 703” displayed prominently on the front.

“Wait, Angie, what are you…” Rantaro rose.

“You know Rantaro, Angie really likes this name you gave her. It made her feel less weird when the other children made fun of her for her “fake” god that gave her comfort and her funny way of speaking. Angie hopes you find happiness.” Angie managed to get out before the doors shut in front of her.

“Wait, Angi-” Rantaro was cut off by the appearance of a rapidly approaching, thick fog in the distance. It seemed almost menacing in its advance.

“I smell a klaxosaur.” Kaede stated.

A beastial roar reverberated around the area as sirens began to blare from all sides of the Plantation. The automated defense system kicked into gear as the large gatling guns took aim at a figure in the distance. Rantaro squinted to see what the threat was through the fog, and what he saw shocked him to his core.

A large beast of black and blue was surging towards his home, almost biomechanical in its appearance. It possessed a large head and gigantic jaw, with comparably small legs that still managed to move its large form rather quickly. A powerful tail smashed the ground around it, one of the fissures catching Angie’s transport and burying it in the ground.

“ANGIE!” Rantaro screamed, fearing for his friend’s life, only for the klaxosaur to charge into the plantation right next to him, the shock sending the catwalk he was currently on hurtling back towards the plantation. He screamed once more as he hung onto the railing for dear life, smashing into one of the walkways on the side of the plantation, injured, but alive.

Realizing his friends were in very real danger, Rantaro yelled “The others! They’re- dammit!” as he took off running towards the site of the ceremony.

__

As Rantaro and Angie’s conversation had gone on, the Parasites of Squad 13 had suited up and were then moments of commencing their startup ritual; Himiko and Kokichi in Delphinium, a blue Franxx with large spear-like swords called ‘Envy Shop’, Maki and Kaito in Argentea, a pink Franxx with large claws known as ‘Night Claw’, Miu and Kiibo in Genista, a green and black Franxx with a large cannon known as ‘Rook Sparrow’, and Tenko and Ryoma in Chlorophytum, a purple Franxx with a spread gun known as ‘Wing Span.’ 

The Parasites heard the sirens and were confused as to what was going on outside the Franxx when Kokichi and Himiko heard a large crash right in front of them. The garage housing Delphinium had been broken, and the klaxosaur had managed to wedge its head in, where it began to charge up a large blast of concentrated energy. Kokichi braced for the end.

Rantaro, while running, had been passed by a large, beastial creature, and had incorrectly assumed that there was a second klaxosaur. He was assured that there was not another threat by the sight of the white lion headbutting the klaxosaur, sending it flying sideways and stopping it from firing and killing Kokichi and Himiko.

Now, challenged, the klaxosaur rose to its feet and roared, with the white lion roaring back in defiance. The klaxosaur quickly charged up an energy blast and fired it towards the Plantation, with the lion using its spear-like tail to divert the blast harmlessly over the surface. However, the shock of the blast caused the lion to sail through the air and land with a thud right next to Rantaro, as he quickly got out of the path of the mech.

The cockpit depressurized with a hiss and out fell the black-haired Parasite from earlier, bloody and barely breathing. Rantaro bounded forward to help him, only for a familiar voice to break him from his fearful stupor.

“Forget him. He’s a goner. Code 089 isn’t living past this battle.” Rantaro looked up to see Kaede, also bloody, leaning on the entrance to the cockpit, breathing hard.

“What are you doing here?” Rantaro frantically asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m going monster hunting, of course. That thing is about to start moving again. I have to go.” Kaede turned back to head into the pistil terminal.

“Wait, you can’t! Your partner is out here. Franxx can’t be piloted alone, everyone knows that! It causes too much strain on just one pilot!” Rantaro countered.

“I’m always alone.” Kaede continued. Rantaro seized forward to grab her hand and stop her, “Get OFF me!” Kaede yelled, slapping him away.

Undeterred, Rantaro continued, “This is crazy. You can’t seriously intend to-”

“Everyone here is going to die if that thing gets up. Now, let me go.” Kaede cut him off.

“Wait. I’ll pilot that robot with you.” Rantaro stated.

“Hm. Are you prepared to die? I’m known as the ‘Partner Killer,’ the pistil with whom no stamen has survived three rides. Even knowing this, do you intend to resist me?” Kaede stated.

“I don’t know about that. But, I do know that if I can’t pilot, I’m as good as dead anyway. So, please, TAKE ME WITH YOU!” Rantaro pleaded.

“Oh, you have that look in your eyes again. It makes my heart race. Now, come to me.” Kaede joined their hands as she pulled him into the cockpit.

“Let me get a taste of you.”

“After all…”

“You are now my darling!”

Rantaro felt the world shift as their lips connected. Vaguely around him he could see the words “Strelizia activated” as his world went dark, but the soft, warm feeling on his lips remained.

__

The klaxosaur finally finished recharging just as Strelizia came to life once more. It’s first target was the mech that had challenged it, immediately smashing into the portion of the Plantation Strelizia was currently laying upon in an attempt to destroy the mech.

However, in a sudden burst of light, the lion reformed to take on a human-like form worthy of the title ‘Iron Maiden,’ immediately knocking the klaxosaur back.

“When the male and female factors, the stamen and pistil, come together and their hearts become one, there is no reason to Stampede anymore. The Iron Maiden will reveal her true form. You’re the best, Strelizia! Take down that Moho class!” The Doctor proudly proclaimed from his spot in the ceremony.

Strelizia rocketed towards the stunned beast, impaling it with her spear. Then, using the forward momentum she gained, pulled the klaxosaur in, and planted her feet.

“Game over.”

Strelizia let loose an explosion of magma energy, piercing the core of the klaxosaur and reducing it to a splash of blue blood that rained from the sky.

“I found you, my darling.”


End file.
